


Rush

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: Smut Challenge [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: They can't hold back anymore, Lucy and Flynn crash together.





	Rush

For once in her life Lucy Preston was glad for the seemingly endless layers that old dresses had, because if the kiss Flynn had given her and the way her back soon found the wall of some house they had been near to was any indication, this was going to be intense and she might get marked in the process.  
His hands were quick to find her underwear and it out of the way, not that she was any slower to get him out of his pants, but the man was in an interesting frenzy.  
“You’ve no idea how much I want you right now” the whisper sent shivers down her spine and she would have bitten her lip had he not kissed her first.  
His kisses had already been sending electric jolts down to the middle of her legs, so the way he touched her tight and undressed her under the skirts were just adding up to that.  
Her legs wrapped around his hips and her hands pulled him for a deeper kiss, one of them snaking down to feel his chest.  
They were warm and the feeling of him slipping inside her made Lucy feel as if she might just combust on the spot, much to her relief and delight she didn’t, but Garcia did start thrusting deliciously deep.  
Not once they considered that anyone could be in the house, the place looked abandoned anyway with its sad terracotta tiles and its ugly striped curtains. Also, Wyatt and Rufus were distracted enough preparing to get back home to realize they were missing, if they did realize Lucy hoped they’d just assume everything was fine and wouldn’t come looking.  
She groaned when Flynn paused a moment and shifted a bit to get more comfortable before starting over, their eyes met and her legs held him close tight. As she kissed him she imagined just what a view someone would have if they were watching this, the vision escaping her as her partner apparently perceived her distraction and responded to it with a hard thrust.  
The pair began kissing once more, getting lost on each other again, drowning on the sensations. Garcia muttered something in a language she failed to comprehend and could only assume it was Croatian, she felt him tremble a little and noticed he had been holding back. Moving forward she teased his earlobe with her teeth and smiled when he groaned, cursed her in at least two different languages before she had to let out a curse of her own since he had reached out to her clit just in the right moment.  
Much to her satisfaction, Lucy managed to bite him a little when she came, but nothing was as pleasing as feeling him come undone against her.  
Once they had figured they were decent, they walked side by side to the Lifeboat, a bit more pink and smitten than excusable, but nothing compared to the slight concern for the dress Lucy was feeling because her underwear had been nowhere to be found. For his smile, she suspected the piece might be laying somewhere on Flynn’s coat pocket but there was no way she could get it in front of the team without revealing to them a whole lot of information.  
The historian resigned to walk naked under her skirts, cheeks pink and a hint of a smile on both her and Garcia’s face. There would be glances, but nothing as revealing as panties out of place.  
They’d survive it.

**Author's Note:**

> 60\. "You've no idea how much I want you right now"


End file.
